Or maybe they won't...
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Will they? Will they?! ANSWER ME WHY DON'T-- A Cody thought fic. ^^; The summary stolen from DCI. ;P


  
  


**Or maybe they won't...**  


  
  
_What do you know? You're just a little kid!_  
  
Cody didn't say anything to the scorn. He never had.  
  
Talking back only made people mad at you.  
  
And Cody didn't want anyone of his friends to be mad at him... they wouldn't work very well as a team if they were mad.  
  
But Davis and T.K. were always mad at each other...  
  
Why couldn't he get upset?  
  
_Leave the planning to the older kids!_  
  
Cody knew that if he acted upset, the older kids would just treat him worse.  
  
All I want is a little respect.' Cody thought. What's so hard about agknowledging that I can help?'  
  
A tear dripped down Cody's cheek as he thought of the scorn.  
  
I'm sure they don't mean it in a bad way...' Cody thought.  
  
But it hurts anyway...'  
  
_You know, Cody, for such a little kid, you sometimes have the wisdom of an old man of twenty!_  
  
Yolei was respectful of Cody... but usually only when they were alone.  
  
She wants to impress the older kids.' Cody thought, remembering Yolei's delighted grin when Sora and Izzy had walked into the room.  
  
She idolizes them... I'm just a little boy that she made friends with because I was the only other kid in the building.' Cody frowned as he thought this, upset.  
  
But now T.K.'s there, too, and she doesn't care anymore.'  
  
Hugging his knees to his chest, Cody wished that he could pout or whine like a little kid when he wanted to be heard...  
  
But you can't get respect by being immature.'  
  
Standing up, Cody looked outside through window, seeing the sun shining on the grass. Across the street, he could see a group of kids his age playing in the yard.  
  
I wish I could join them.'  
  
But they'll never like me...'  
  
No one his age had ever liked him very much. He was always so refined and serious, while they were active and goofy.  
  
I'm not much of a kid.'  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Cody jerked, unaware that anyone had been coming. Looking at the door, he brushed himself off and went to answer it, curious as to who would be there. Yolei's over at Kari's today, and T.K. never comes over. Davis has a soccer game... I wonder who it is?'  
  
Opening the door, Cody saw a girl his age standing there, with messy blond hair, and bright green eyes. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks, and a bit of dirt was smeared across one of her cheeks. The girl was wearing a green t-shirt and shorts, and her knees were stained with green- obviously from the grass.  
  
Cody asked, reguarding the girl with a certain sense of suspicion.  
  
The girl smiled brightly, and said, Hi, Cody! I know that I don't talk to ya much, but my name's Amber, and I've seen you around school! Well, I know this sounds weird, but do you want to come out and play? My friend Michelle is in your class, so that's how I knew you lived here. Amber broke out in an embarressed grin as she said that, and whispered, Michelle was too shy to come herself!  
  
Cody narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering if this was just a horrible prank. I'm not very much fun.  
  
Oh, c'mon! Amber said, her green eyes pleading. Michelle says that you're really good at sports, cause you all had to climb the ropes, and you made it up in no time! Grabbing Cody's hand, Amber looked up him, begging him to play. Please? We're playing soccer, and my team'll win if you're on it!  
  
So you only want me to come because I'm kind of athletic? Cody asked, his shoulders slumping. And actually, I'm not athletic. I just know how to climb ropes because that was part of my kendo training. I don't know anything about soccer.  
  
Amber shrugged. So? I'll teach you how to play soccer! Letting go of Cody's hand, she continued to speak. Actually, we've wanted to ask you to play with us for awhile, Cody, but you're always with those older kids. You know, Kari, Yolei, Davis... Why do you always hang out with them, anyway?  
  
They're my friends. Cody replied simply, his face holding no real emotion. Although lately I've been questioning that.'  
  
Amber blinked, and then nodded. Oh, okay! But, please, Cody, will you come out and play with us? You always seem so quiet, and I, for one, want to know what you're really like! So, Cody, will you? Please?  
  
At that moment, Cody took the time to actually think about what this girl was asking. She wants me to play with them.' Cody thought, realizing that this offer was sincere, and it wouldn't turn out to be a joke. If I don't want to go, what will I do? Go back to pitying myself?'  
  
Cody said, one of his rare smiles crossing over his face. Amber broke into another grin, and Cody proceeded, to follow her outside, where a group of children were playing a makeshift game of soccer. As Cody moved to join them, another memory crossed over his mind.  
  
_I knew I shouldn't have shared my opinion. Now they'll all make fun of me.'_  
  
Or maybe they won't.' Cody thought happily, and ran out onto the feild, where the others were waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My strangest fic yet. *shrugs* Eh, whatever. ^^;  
  
  
  
  



End file.
